Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Characters * Mario * Luigi unlockable * Peach * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Link * Zelda * Shiek * Ganondorf unlockable * Toon Link unlockable * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Fox * Falco unlockable * Wolf unlockable * Pikachu * Pokémon Trainer * Squirtle * Ivysaur * Charizard * Lucario unlockable * Jigglypuff unlockable * Captain Falcon unlockable * Lucas * Ness unlockable * Ice Climbers * Ike * Marth unlockable * Mr. Game and Watch unlockable * Wario * Pit * Olimar * R.O.B. unlockable * Snake unlockable * Sonic unlockable Stages * Battlefield * Final Destination * Delfino Plaza * Mushroomy Kingdom * Mario Circuit * Luigi's Mansion unlockable * Rainbow Cruise * Mario Bros. unlockable * Rumble Falls * 75m unlockable * Bridge of Eldin * Pirate Ship unlockable * Temple * Norfair * Frigate Orpheon * Brinstar * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island Melee * Halberd * Green Greens unlockable * Lylat Cruise * Corneria unlockable * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Spear Pillar unlockable * Pokémon Stadium unlockable * Port Town Aero Drive * Big Blue unlockable * New Pork City * Onett unlockable * Summit * Castle Siege * Flat Zone 2 unlockable * Warioware, Inc. * Skyworld * Distant Planet * Shadow Moses Island * Green Hill Zone unlockable * Pictochat * Hanenbow unlockable * Smashville List of music * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme * Menu 1 * Menu (Melee) unlockable * Menu 2 unlockable * Battlefield * Battlefield Ver. 2 * Battlefield (Melee) * Multi-Man Melee 1 (Melee) unlockable * Final Destination * Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) unlockable * Credits (Super Smash Bros.) unlockable * Final Destination (Melee) unlockable * Giga Bowser (Melee) unlockable * Delfino Plaza * Title/Ending (Super Mario World) * Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) unlockable * Ricco Harbor unlockable * Main Theme (Super Mario 64) unlockable * Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) * Ground Theme 2 (Super Mario Bros.) unlockable * Gritzy Desert * Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) * Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) unlockable * Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) unlockable * Luigi's Mansion Theme * Castle/Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB 3) unlockable * Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) * Tetris: Type A unlockable * Tetris: Type B unlockable * Mario Circuit * Luigi Circuit * Waluigi Pinball * Rainbow Road unlockable * Title (3D Hot Rally) unlockable * Mario Tennis/Mario Golf unlockable * Excite Truck unlockable * Rainbow Cruise (Melee) * Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) unlockable * Jungle Level Ver.2 * Jungle Level * King K. Rool/Ship Deck 2 * Bramble Blast unlockable * Battle For Storm Hill * DK Jungle 1 Theme (Barrel Blast) * The Map Page/Bonus Level * Donkey Kong * Opening (Donkey Kong) * 25m BGM * Jungle Japes (Melee) * Kongo Jungle (Melee) unlockable * Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda) * Ocarina of Time Medley * Title (The Legend of Zelda) unlockable * The Dark World * Hidden Mountain & Forest unlockable * Hyrule Field Theme * Main Theme (Twilight Princess) * The Hidden Village unlockable * Midna's Lament unlockable * Temple (Melee) * Great Temple/Temple unlockable * Dragon Roost Island * The Great Sea * Tal Tal Heights unlockable * Song of Storms unlockable * Gerudo Valley * Molgera Battle * Village of the Blue Maiden unlockable * Termina Field unlockable * Main Theme (Metroid) * Ending (Metroid) unlockable * Norfair unlockable * Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior * Marionation Gear * Battle Scene/Final Boss (Golden Sun) unlockable * Vs. Ridley * Vs. Parasite Queen unlockable * Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) * Sector 1 * Vs. Meta Ridley * Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2) unlockable * Brinstar (Melee) * Brinstar Depths unlockable * Obstacle Course * Ending (Yoshi's Story) * Yoshi's Island * Flower Field unlockable * Wildlands * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Super Mario Bros. 3 unlockable * Meta Knight's Revenge * The Legendary Air Ride Machine unlockable * Gourmet Race * Butter Building * King Dedede's Theme unlockable * Squeak Squad Theme unlockable * Vs. Marx unlockable * 0² Battle unlockable * Boss Theme Medley * Checker Knights * Forest/Nature Area * Frozen Hillside unlockable * Green Greens (Melee) * Fountain of Dreams (Melee) unlockable * Space Armada * Corneria unlockable * Main Theme (Star Fox) * Main Theme (Star Fox 64) * Area 6 * Area 6 Ver. 2 unlockable * Star Wolf * Star Wolf (Star Fox Assault) unlockable * Space Battlegorund * Break Through the Ice unlockable * Tunnel Scene (X) unlockable * Corneria (Melee) * Venom (Melee) unlockable * Pokémon Main Theme * Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town/Pewter City) unlockable * Pokémon Center unlockable * Pokémon Gym/Evolution * Wild Pokémon Battle! (Ruby/Sapphire) * Victory Road * Dialga/Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! * Wild Pokémon Battle! (Diamond/Pearl) * Team Galactic Battle! unlockable * Route 209 unlockable * Pokémon Stadium (Melee) * Poké Floats (Melee) * Battle Theme (Melee) unlockable * Mute City * Fire Field unlockable * White Land * Car Select unlockable * Dream Chaser unlockable * Devil's Call In Your Heart * Climb Up! And Get The Last Chance! * Brain Cleaner * Shotgun Kiss * Planet Colors unlockable * Golden Forest (1080° Snowboarding) unlockable * Mach Rider (Melee) unlockable * Big Blue (Melee) * Mute City (Melee) unlockable * Porky's Theme * Unfounded Revenge/Smashing Song of Praise * Mother 3 Love Theme unlockable * You Call This a Utopia?! unlockable * Humoresque of a Little Dog * Snowman unlockable * Mother (Melee) * Mother 2 (Melee) unlockable * Fire Emblem Theme * With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) * Attack * Preparing to Advance * Winning Road - Roy's Hope unlockable * Shadow Dragon Medley unlockable * Ike's Theme unlockable * Against the Dark Knight * Crimean Army Sortie * Power-Hungry Fool unlockable * Victory is Near unlockable * Fire Emblem (Melee) * Underworld * Skyworld * Title (Kid Icarus) unlockable * Kid Icarus Original Medley * WarioWare, Inc. * WarioWare, Inc. Medley * Ashley's Song * Ashley's Song (JP) * Mike's Song unlockable * Mike's Song (JP) unlockable * Mona Pizza's Song * Mona Pizza's Song (JP) * Main Theme (Pikmin) * World Map (Pikmin 2) * Stage Clear/Title (Pikmin) * Forest of Hope * Ai no Uta * Ai no Uta (French Version) unlockable * Tane no Uta unlockable * Environmental Noises * Title (Big Brain Academy) * Title (Animal Crossing) * Go K.K. Rider! * 2:00 a.m. unlockable * Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store * The Roost * Ice Climber * Balloon Trip * Shin Onigashima * Clu Clu Land unlockable * Icicle Mountain (Melee) unlockable * Mario Bros. * Gyromite unlockable * Famicom Medley * Power-Up Music * Douchuumen (Nazo no Murasamejo) unlockable * Flat Zone 2 * Flat Zone (Melee) * Chill (Dr. Mario) unlockable * PictoChat * Mii Channel unlockable * Wii Shop Channel unlockable * Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi unlockable * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day * Opening Theme (Wii Sports) * Charge! (Wii Play) unlockable * Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon) unlockable * Dr. Mario (Melee) unlockable * MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ Smash Bros. Brawl Version * Encounter * Theme of Tara * Battle in The Base * Yell "Dead Cell" * Cavern * Snake Eater (Instrumental) unlockable * Theme of Solid Snake unlockable * Calling to the Night unlockable * Green Hill Zone * Angel Island Zone * Scrap Brain Zone * Emerald Hill Zone * Sonic Boom * Super Sonic Racing unlockable * Open Your Heart * Live & Learn * Sonic Heroes unlockable * Right There, Ride On unlockable * HIS WORLD (Instrumental) unlockable * Seven Rings in Hand Masterpieces * Donkey Kong unlockable * Ice Climber * Super Mario Bros. * The Legend of Zelda * Kid Icarus * F-Zero unlockable * Super Mario World unlockable * Super Mario Bros. 2 unlockable * Kirby's Adventure * Super Metroid * Star Fox 64 * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time unlockable Category:Nintendo Wii